


Sunflower Seeds

by Little_Miss_Blood_Moon_Wolf



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Miss_Blood_Moon_Wolf/pseuds/Little_Miss_Blood_Moon_Wolf
Summary: Your niece certainly is a handful. Things only get worse when you meet the one and only Allen Jones in one of the most awkward ways possible. Of course, your niece is the cause of it all.





	Sunflower Seeds

**Sunflower Seeds**

 

Okay, so I don't own the rights to either Hetalia or 2p Hetalia (no matter how much I wish it) or the characters involved. The story basically came to me after a certain situation with one of my family members learning about the "magic seeds" of men. Yeesh, that was embarrassing to listen to.

I've got this story published on deviant art too if anyone recognises it. Please don't copy my work, writing involves lots of hardships on behalf of the writer. Honestly, writers block is absolute Hell!  
Feel free to comment if you like (please be gentle with me, I've never published here before).

Oh, there will be swearing in this but it's impossible to read a 2p Hetalia story without coming across it. So if it offends you, just stop here. The rest of you, enjoy! 

 

**2p America X Reader**

 

"What are you doing?! Get back here!" Sprinting after the energetic little demon that you had the misfortune to call your niece, you yelled out like a mad woman while you ran through the park in an effort to catch the runaway child.

Zigzagging your way past and calling out "sorry" and "excuse me" to the numerous couples and dog walkers, you forced your legs to go quicker even though by now you had practically lost all feeling in them.

What the fuck do they feed this kid? She's so fast!

"Cassie Leanne Harris, you get back here right now!" You shrieked, all care for what you looked like to the other park goers now officially gone.

"Hahaha! You're really slow, Auntie (Y/n)!" The little hellion giggled as she made a sharp left and run off towards the duck pond with you hot on her heels. That was it. You were never babysitting for your sister again. Never! She would just have to take Cassie with her the next time she wanted to visit the salon to have a beauty day.

The duck pond was surrounded by tall trees and thick foliage, the ideal location for a mischievous six year old girl who wanted to hide from her now red-faced and furious auntie.

...and that's just what your niece did. Hide.

Skidding to a halt, you hunched over with your hands on your knees and greedily breathed in air as you panted like a dog on a hot summer day. You were glad that this part of the park was more secluded since you really didn't like the idea of people seeing you in such a hot sweaty mess.

*Giggle!*

"Cassie, this isn't funny. Come on out so we can start heading home." The pain in your legs was close to being unbearable so you slowly approached one of the old benches that was placed near the pond and took a seat. "I'll help you plant your sunflower seeds when we get back."

It was a pathetic attempt to try and coax her out of hiding but you knew how excited Cassie was to plant some flowers in your garden since your sister lived in an upper level apartment. She was pretty typical for a little girl and loved flowers so you had taken her to the flower shop on the other side of the park near your home and let her pick what she wanted to grow. Your niece had happily picked up the packet of sunflower seeds and told you that she wanted you to buy them for her; which you did. It was only after you had bought her an extra treat in the form of an ice-cream on your way home through the park that she had flipped a switch and suddenly took off.

Note: Never give your niece ice-cream!

"Oi! Give that back ya' lil' bastard!"

The sudden shout took you by surprise and you visibly jumped as you looked around to spot the person responsible. You couldn't see anyone but it definitely sounded like they were pissed off. The yell was loud, aggressive and very male. You were relieved it wasn't you that such a hostile attitude was aimed at.

Too bad your relief didn't last that long.

"Auntie (Y/n)! Auntie (Y/n)! Help!" Your little niece leapt from a space between two nearby bushes and came charging at you, her chestnut curls bobbing wildly as she ran as fast as her little legs could take her, baby blue eyes wide and frightened as she slid to a stop and clung to you with trembling hands.

Surprised at the change in attitude from the little girl you looked down at her and questioned her. "What happened? Did you hurt yourself?"

Shaking her head with incredible speed, Cassie opened her mouth to answer you but before she could even utter a word, she was interrupted by a beast-like roar that had you both jumping.

"The fuck! Where'd ya' go?! I swear when I get my hands on ya I'm gonna..." You heard a deep voice grumble as a tall figure stepped out of the same space your niece had moments ago leapt out from.

"You're going to do what?" Standing up from your spot on the bench, you stood protectively in front of your trembling niece and actually growled at the stranger.

As big a pain in the ass as Cassie was, she was still family and you protected family no matter what.

The man seemed shocked to see you and lowered the aviators from his eyes and peered over the rim. Unusual red eyes stared at you and then moved to settle on Cassie, making the poor child tremble even more and cling to your waist. It was no wonder she was scared.

There was something about him that made him appear dangerous to even look at. With wild reddish brown hair and a fitted white tank shirt snugly fitting against his abs, this guy was definitely in shape. The dogtags he wore around his neck only adding to the bad boy look. Though it wasn't his clothes that put you on edge but the wooden baseball bat that was hanging limp in his right hand.

Just what was this beast about to do to Cassie?!

"That brat fuckin' belong to you?" he snarled at you and pointed his bat at Cassie as he spoke. "Ya need to keep better control over it."

"Excuse me! Don't you dare talk about her like that! What kind of a monster goes around chasing little girls, you creep? You're a full grown man and she's a child!" No way was he getting away talking about your niece like that. Not in front of you anyway.

"Hey! Watch it, babe. I'm in no mood to be puttin' up with some brat AND her fuckin' stuck up mom." He stepped closer and glared at you over the rim of his glasses.

You had to admit that if it wasn't such a hostile situation that you would happily admit this guy was pretty damn hot. Pity he was such a jackass.

"Okay. Number one. Don't call me "Babe". Two. She's not a brat. Oh, and another thing, genius. I'm not her mother." Popping out a hip and resting on one leg, you folded your arms across your chest and glared back. No way in hell were you gonna let him intimidate you.

He snorted. "Yeah, and I don't care what ya' say, Babe." Your eyebrow twitched and you so badly wanted to slap that smug grin off his face. "Mom, sister or whateva' ya are, ya need to teach her not to take what isn't hers!"

"I'm warning you. Stop talking to me like that or I'm going to...wait, take what? What are you talking about?" Tilting your head, you looked at him with confusion evident in your (e/c) eyes.

"What? Ya don't know? Go ahead and tell her what ya did."

"Cassie. Did you do something to this man?" Your niece suddenly looked guilty and began to shuffle her feet as she fidgeted behind you, her hands not quite so tight on your waist.

Tell me you didn't. Please! For the sake of my pride tell me you didn't! You chanted in your head.

"I...um...it looked so cool...and...um...didn't think he would mind."

"Oh, no..." Slapping a hand against your forehead, you kneeled down to her level and calmly spoke to her. "Cassie, Sweetheart, what did you take?"

She hesitated and you could hear the stranger growling impatiently behind you.

"It was...this."

Reaching into her pocket, Cassie pulled out a red-stitched baseball for you to see and you internally swore as you realised what had happened. The worst part was that you had yelled at the stranger when he had been in the right all along. Great! Now you were going to have to eat a large slice of humble pie.

"Honey, that's not yours to take. You need to give it back, okay."

Understanding the situation, Cassie cautiously stepped towards the man and held out her tiny hand to him so he could take back his ball. The poor child obviously felt bad and looked at him with teary eyes as she apologised over and over again. This took him by surprise and he didn't know how to handle the small girl as she poured her heart out. It was almost like those blue eyes had sucked out all the anger in him and he was left standing there feeling uneasy. In his line of work he rarely come across children so he didn't know what to do.

"Uh, it's okay, kid. Ya don't have to cry like that. I probably...shouldn't have got so angry. Guess that scared ya a bit." He rubbed the back of his neck and crouched down to look at her, a goofy grin on his face. "Ya must have really liked watchin' me play baseball, huh?"

Cassie sniffles and nodded her head. "It was cool."

"Tell ya what then. If ya promise to be a good girl and not cause trouble for me again, I'll give ya this one."

"Really?!"

He chuckled at her drastic change in attitude as she suddenly started bouncing on her feet and clapping her hands excitedly.

"Really. Here ya go, kiddo. Sorry I scared ya so much."

Thinking that you ought to say something, you stepped towards him and offered your own apology for shouting at him.

"S'okay. Ya were just looking after your girl." He smiled at you and stuck out his hand to introduce himself. "Name's Al. Nice to meet ya, babe."

"I'm (Y/n)." You shook his hand and smiled awkwardly. It was still a bit uncomfortable after your little outburst. "Cassie is my niece, not my daughter. I'm just babysitting for today."

"Really. So that means there's no Mr Husband waiting for ya to get home then?" A deep blush dusted your cheeks as Al openly studied you with a playful spark in his eyes. That look alone had your heart racing and body temperature rising. No man should be able to make such a simple action look so seductive. It was downright unfair to all women.

"Um, no. Not got anyone waiting for me at the moment."

Both of you were too lost in your conversation to notice that a certain little girl was curiously staring at you. Now that her fear had disappeared and she watched how nice the man called Al was being to her Auntie, she actually thought that he wasn't that bad a man. Her Auntie was smiling and so was he, and Al had even told her she could keep the baseball. He was really nice now that he had calmed down. Maybe he could make Auntie (Y/n) happy. Yeah! Then they could get married and have lots of babies and she would have lots of cousins to play with!

Smiling to herself, Cassie reached into her pocket and brought out the packet of Sunflower seeds she had got earlier that day. It was only polite that she give Al a gift after he had given her one.

"Mr Al, I've got a present for you." Cassie skipped up to him and placed the packet of seeds into his hand with a blinding smile on her angelic face. "This is for the baseball."

"Cassie, why give him your seeds?" you asked, now at a complete loss at her behaviour.

"Because he can give them to you," she giggled at you both as though you were stupid for not realising that.

"Kid, I don't need these. Ya better hang on to them."

"No! You have to give them to Auntie (Y/n)!" She stomped her foot and pouted at him. "You make Auntie (Y/n) smile and I want cousins!"

Eh? What on earth was she spouting on about cousins? You honestly didn't know where she was going with this conversation.

"What would I even do with these?" Al asked with his brows furrowed in confusion. Clearly he was just as lost as you were.

"Duh! You put them in her belly, stupid!"

"Why would I want to do that?" A niggling voice in the back of your head told you that this wasn't going to go well. Cassie was unpredictable and so far you didn't like not knowing what was going on in her little head.

"I gave you the seeds so now you have some to give to Auntie (Y/n)." She ran towards you and wrapped her arms around your waist and rested her head against your stomach. "Now you can plant your seeds in Auntie (Y/n) and you can give me lots of cousins to play with!"

"What?!" You both screeched at the same time. You're face was probably as red as his eyes as you felt your face burn in humiliation. You honestly couldn't believe that she had said that. Where had she even heard that?!

"Well, you're getting really old." She looked at you all innocent and sweet. Pity she had no idea how awkward she had just made this already awkward meeting.

"I'm only 27!" You defended.

"Calm down, Doll." Al finally decided to open his mouth and looked at you with a large grin on his face, his tongue poking out as he bit the tip of it to control his laughter. Placing one arm around your shoulder, he pulled you towards his side and laughed at your sudden attack of bashfulness. "Why don't we start with something easy."

"What do you mean?" Not more confusing talk, for fuck sake you were beginning to get a damn migraine now.

"Well, it's a bit early to put my "seeds" in ya, Babe. So why don't I take ya out to dinner and put food in ya instead, huh. Sound good."

Sighing in relief, your body relaxed against his and you nodded your head. "That would be nice."

"Great! Then maybe afterwards we can-" Al was quickly cut off.

"Plant seeds and make babies!" Cassie threw herself at you both and laughed happily as her little plan looked to be working. She would have a whole team of cousins soon enough and she wouldn't be the only child in the family anymore.

"Dammit, Cassie, not yet!" You replied much too quickly and Al looked at you with one brow raised and his lips twisted in a smirk.

"Not yet?"

"I...um...what I meant was..." you trailed off, much too embarrassed to say that you would happily lay with him and give him babies. Because hot damn he was sexy! You'd be stupid not to want a guy like this in your bed.

Leaning forward he whispered in your ear so that your niece couldn't hear what he had to say, his lips brushing against the sensitive flesh of your ear and making you shiver. "Don't worry. I'll be more than happy to show ya just how good my "gardening" skills are, babe."

Dammit! You're never going to live this down! Never!


End file.
